Mori rapes the host club!
by Fox Hirasawa
Summary: In this story something has gone terribly wrong with Mori. He's "getting physical" with everyone in the host club even Honey. Is this reality or a dream? Please enjoy.


It was an ordinary day at Ouran Academy, all the cherry blossoms where in bloom and all the students were all happy.

In music room 3# the abandon music room, the host club awaited for Mitsukuni "Honey" and Takashi "Mori" to arrive.

"Man Honey and Mori has never been this late to the host club -" Hikaru said with concern.

"Not even when he's over slept he's never been this late." Kaoru said finishing Hikaru sentence.

Everyone sat in silences when Honey busted though the door in tears. Everyone was in shock they've never seen him cry like this well apart from when he wasn't allowed to eat cake. Haruhi walked over to Honey and asked him what was wrong. Honey hugged Haruhi and said "Takashi... touched... me."

Tamaki walked over to Honey and said "point on Haruhi where Mori touched you."

Honey pointed between Haruhi's legs. Kyoya took a sip form his drink bottle, he looked to where Honey was pointing. Kyoya spat out all the water onto the ground. Silence struck the host club everyone was in so much shock.

"OK! Honey you go and hide in that corner, Kyoya call your police force, Hikaru and Kaoru go find Mori, Haruhi you go on a holiday with your dad and me stand here and scream. AHHHHH!"

"UM BOSS SCREAMING WON'T HELP AND WHY DO WE HAVE TO FIND MORI!"

"Because if he decides to "touch" you or even rape you he has two people to have "fun" with which will give us more time to find out what he want's."

"But boss we don-"

"Just go."

"Don't worry Kaoru I've got your back."

The Twins left the room to find Mori, Kyoya was on the phone to his police force and Honey was still hiding in the corner.

Tamaki got out his mobile and started organizing a holiday to Okinawa for Haruhi and her dad. He grabbed Haruhi hand and dragged her to the school gates where a helicopter was waiting with her dad inside.

"Wait Tamaki you can't be serious! C'mon you know I can afford to pay you back for this!"

"Don't worry my little piglet it's free have fun!"

Haruhi adored the helicopter and took off. Tamaki went back to the host club room and started wondering why Mori is doing this. Honey sat next to Tamaki and said " Tamachan I think Mori is gay."

Tamaki looked at Honey. Then at Kyoya. Kyoya's glasses were all fogged up from the sweet that had be rolling down his face.

Meanwhile the twins had arrived at Honeys house where they suspected Mori would be. They went upstairs in to Honey's room to find that Mori wasn't in Honey's room but they checked the cupboard and under the bed when the bedroom door suddenly swung closed. The twins screamed to find Mori was hiding behind the door. Mori jammed a chair underneath the door handle so no one could enter the room. He grinned and walked up to the twins and started to "get physical".

"Hikaru! just stay calm!"

"I can't when I'm in this situation! look what he's doing to me!"

"I don't wanna ope-"

"JUST LOOK"

"... OH GOD HIKARU!"

"Kyoya... do you think the twins are ok?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"Well... I hope so my police force is on their way here so til they get here we'll have to sit tight and hope for the best."

Just then Kyoya got a call on his mobile. It was Kaoru calling. Kyoya answered to find Mori was using Kaoru mobile. Mori said two words " Your Next" then hung up. Kyoya sat there in shock not knowing what to say. Kyoya started to laugh. He sat across from Tamaki.

"C'mon Tamaki jokes over this isn't funny." Kyoya said with a smile.

"Kyoya I'm not joking." Tamaki said while picking up his tea.

"Hey Tamaki... Mori's behind you." Kyoya said with a smirk.

Tamaki swung his head around to find Mori wasn't there. Kyoya laughed, Tamaki took a sip of his tea. He faced Kyoya to find Mori behind Kyoya.

"K-K-K *choffing* BEH- *choaking*"

Tamaki was making weird hand signs tring to tell Kyoya that Mori was behind him but he choked on his tea making him unable to talk. Kyoya swung his head around to find Mori standing behind him. Mori hit Kyoya on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki shouted in panic.

Tamaki jumped out of his seat. Mori put Kyoya on his back. Tamaki shouted at Mori to put Kyoya down but Mori just grinned. Mori started walking closer to Tamaki. Tamaki ran to Honey, put him on his back shouting "Sorry Kyoya every man for themselves!"

Tamaki ran downstairs into the library and gave Honey to one of Honey's fan girls. Honey was crying, he left Usa-Chan in the club room. Tamaki ran up the stairs to retrieve Usa-Chan. He peeked though the gab though the door. He could see Usa-Chan in the corner. He ran though the door and saw Mori stripping Kyoya. Tamaki quickly grabbed Usa-Chan and ran out the room.

Tamaki started to run down the stairs but tripped and fell. Tamaki hit his head and blacked out. Tamaki awoke on the couch in Honey's house.

"How are you feeling Tamachan?"

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You tripped and fell down the stairs when you were getting Usa-Chan out of my bedroom."

"Wait didn't Mori rape the host club?"

Everyone looked stunned. Mori just stood there emotionless but there was a shocked look in his eyes he kinda looked pissed.

"I saw him stripping Kyoya's clothes off!"

"Um boss what kinda dream were you having?" Kaoru asked.

"What? it was a dream? but Honey you pointed on Haruhi where Mori touched him." (Thinking: wait didn't I send Haduhi to Okinawa?)

"What? but I was eating cake. Tamachan do you need a doctor?"

"No I think it was a dream well I hope so."

Tamaki looked at Mori. Mori was emotionless as usual. Tamaki smirked.

"Yeah just a dream."


End file.
